Cause and Effect of Saving a Broken Boy
by Marines 0614
Summary: Naruto gets beaten and tortured on a weekly bases but that all changes one day when Kakashi saves him and gives him the life that he deserved from the very beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys I do not own Naruto or any other thing in this story I only own what I come up with so with that said on with the story.**

Roar: Regular talking

_Roar: Thinking  
_**Roar: Deamon Speaking**

_**Roar: Demon thinking**_

The hidden leaf village is a wonderful place to live warm weather, wonderful people who are always willing to help each other. Well that is not how one eight year old boy sees the village; he sees the village as a survival ground. He has to constantly try and not get beaten or have some other act of violence or malice happen to him somehow.

"Please what do you people want I have done nothing to you," screamed Naruto as he was currently trapped in a dead end that he regrettably ran into. Before he was able to escape he was blocked off by the good and oh so wonderful people of the hidden leaf village.

"What did you do you little demon, oh I will tell you what you did you killed all of our families our mothers, brothers, husbands, sisters. You killed all of them without any remorse, so that is why we are going to beat you and torture you endlessly until we are satisfied with you pain and then we are going to kill you slowly and in every way you fear," Yelled one of the ninja in the mob as he threw a kunai into the boys left knee.

Naruto was used to this happening as this had been the almost weekly occurrence that he was forced to endure just for simply leaving his house, sometimes he had to endure their punishment just for waking up in this forsaken world.

All he could do was curl up in a ball and let the beating, stabbing, ripping and utter annihilation of his body and mind happen. He knew that nothing they did would kill them as he had somehow always come out of his beating alive. Some were worse than others but he could tell that this was one that he was always going to remember. But little did he know that he would not remember this one because of it being terrible the exact opposite.

Walking through the village that his father fought/died for and his father figure/sensei fought and died for was one Kakashi Hatake. He was making his way home from a S-class mission that he just got back from. His legs were like lead his feet felt like someone took a sledgehammer to them and he felt like utter crap.

That was until he came across one alleyway that a large group of people had gathered into and when he looked he saw a sight that made all of his exhaustion go away. He saw a sight that made him think screw the villagers, screw the council he was going to take action. He pulled out two kunai and pulled up his headband.

These damn villagers were going to know why people once called him cold-blooded Kakashi. He made his way into the large group letting his mind shut down and turn to reflexes and experience, as he let his kunai slice and stab into vital areas of the body. The lungs, heart, throat, any other place that would cause the people to die as horrible death he never once went for the brain as the people did not deserve the pleasure of being killed with no pain.

As his hands and body were bathed in the blood of the wretched villagers who dared to trap and abuse, torture, and beat a already broken boy as the last one of them died did he lower his headband and turn to the boy who was barely conscious.

He made his way to the young boy who was whimpering and desperately clawing to his last strand of sanity.

"It is okay Naruto I am here to help you I will never let anyone ever hurt you again," Kakashi said to the little boy as he summoned his trusty dog pakkun and gave him a message to get the Hokage and meet him at the hospital. He picked up the little boy and cradled his sensei's son to his body trying to keep him as warm as possible before making his way to the hospital as fast as he possibly could.

He vaulted the buildings taking them two and three at a time pumping chakra into his legs desperately trying to get the little boy to the hospital as fast as he possibly could. When he was able to see the hospital he busted through the front doors nearly breaking them from their hinges.

"Help someone get Matsubi for me" Kakashi knew that this was the only doctor who would treat Naruto with the kindness that he deserved. He knew that if any other doctor was to look at him they would more than likely try to do more damage.

After about two minutes of waiting an old man about sixty three years old all white hair standing about six foot three came into the lobby and made his way over to Kakashi telling him to follow him to a room that stays prepared for Naruto in case he is ever brought to the hospital.

You see the hospital room was prepared personally by the old man Hokage with seals that only allowed Kakashi, Matsubi and the Hokage through so there was no way any harm would come to the young boy while he was being treated.

When they got to the room Kakashi placed him on the bed and quickly moved out of the way to let Matsubi work.

"What did the villagers do to him Kakashi he has massive internal bleeding, lacerations on his entire body, stab wounds litter his body along with dear Kami Kakashi someone set his torso on fire. Even with his tenant healing his wounds I don't think he will come out of this one without a mark on his skin. If he comes out of this with five scars on his body then he will be lucky," Said Matsubi as he retracted his chakra from Naruto's body. He took care of the most life threatening injuries and let his tenant do the rest of the work.

As he walked out of the room to let Naruto rest and recover he motioned for Kakashi to follow him. When the two men reached the corridor they were greeted by the sight of the Hokage in his Hokage robes and a tired look on his face.

"Lord Hokage, Kakashi the villagers are destroying this boy if he is not put in the care of someone who will love him and take care of him then I am afraid that they will create the monster that they believe him to be," said the old doctor as he looked into each one of the other man's eyes.

"Lord Hokage let me adopt the boy he is sensei's son he is my little brother let me adopt him. I swore to Minato and Kushina that I would look after him and I know that the council has said no the past eighteen times that I have tried but damn them and their hatred I am taking Naruto with me," said Kakashi defiantly.

The Hokage looked at Kakashi with very old and tired eyes as he knew that this was going to cause a huge headache for him in the time to come. He can already see the large amount of paper work just stacking it's self on his desk already. Heck the paperwork is probably doing the tango knowing full and well the type of pain they will be for him. He looked into the young man's one visible eye and saw that it was as hard as steel and his voice left no room for argument. Not the he would argue in the first place he wanted to adopt Naruto himself but he could not do that. Many people have tried to adopt him people like Kakashi, Tsume Inuzuka, and Guy. The council put a stop to all of the attempts every time someone would try they would always bitch and moan about how the demon spawn should not be allowed to have a home.

As the men conversed in the corridor about the details of Kakashi adopting Naruto they were assaulted by a blood crawling scream coming from the room. The men were in the room in the room faster than the eye could blink to see Naruto thrashing in the bed as he kept letting loose the horrible screams.

Kakashi was at his side in a flash he laid the boys head in his lap and gently help him in place so he would not hurt himself in his sudden movements.

Naruto's eyes open suddenly and landed on Kakashi's face that he recognized as being one of the few people he would see when he woke up in the hospital after one of the beatings.

"Why why do the villagers hate me why do I get brutally beaten and scorned, why do I get thrown out of stores and get sold rotten food for three times the price, what have I done that the village hates me," Naruto screamed out tears overflowing his eyes.

"Naruto I will tell you everything you desire I will tell you anything you wish to hear but now is not the time for that now is the time for you to rest. But I do have a question for you, How would you like it if you came and lived with me and I adopted you," said Kakashi as he looked down into the boys bright blue eyes that reminded him so much of his sensei.

"Do you promise to never leave me and to never lie to me, and can you train me to be a ninja," said Naruto as he looked into Kakashi's eye trying to detect any deceit in his words.

"Yes I promise to never leave you and to never lie to you but why do you want to be a ninja," asked Kakashi. "I want to be able to protect myself and the few precious people I have in this forsaken village I want to grow up to be strong," Naruto said his eyes and voice as hard as steel for one so young.

"Then yes Naruto I will train you to be a ninja as soon as you are rested and healed and you get settled in with me," Kakashi said with his signature eye smile.

"Young Naruto I am so sorry that this happened to you I wish that there was something that I could do to make it up to you but I know that there is nothing that I can do," stated the old Hokage as he sat down in a chair that was resting along the wall on the right side of Naruto's bed. As he sat down he thought about all the times that he could have done more for the boy but he wanted to believe that the villagers would someday see him as the hero that he really is but he was proven wrong once again and this was the last straw. He was going to call a emergency council meeting as soon as he left here and anyone who wanted to bitch about how unfair it is or how the demon spawn doesn't need a home then well he is going to show them why he is the Hokage.

"Naruto I am so sorry again that this happened to you and as soon as I leave here I am going to do my best to fix it from here on out," stated the old Hokage as he got up to leave, before he made his way out the door he took one glance back towards Naruto and when he saw Naruto in the condition that he was in his resolve steeled.

Naruto rolled over not believing the turn of events he was just waiting for himself to wake up and this all be a dream but once the one eyed man whose name he forgot, and the old man Hokage left he went back to sleep.

Once Naruto rolled over the three men left the room Matsubi to get back to his other duties and Kakashi and the Hokage to get things settled for Naruto to move in with Kakashi.

"Boar call an emergency council meeting," stated the Hokage as he and Kakashi made their way to the council chambers to wait for the other council members to show up.

They did not have to wait long as each of the six council members from the ninja side of the council showed up via shunshin and all the ones from the civilian side showed up via shunshin from an ANBU member.

Sarutobi waited for everyone to take their seat before he walked up to the podium to drop the bomb that would shake the foundation of the council. "The reason that I have called you all here is because I have decided to let Kakashi Hatake adopt young Naruto," said Sarutobi.

He did not have to wait long to get a reaction, the ninja side of the council were all happy because they knew that Naruto was Minato and Kushina's child and they all feel that he deserved better from the village. The civilian side of the council were not as happy they were down right furious that Sarutobi was letting the demon spawn get adopted.

"But Lord Hokage we would never let the demon child be adopted so I am afraid that you can no do this," stated one fat merchant as he looked smugly at Sarutobi only for a hand covered in lightning to pass through his heart and out his chest. Kakashi deactivated the Chidori and pulled his arm free from the mans body without a single word.

**"Does anyone else want to tell me what I can and cannot do in my own village," **yelled Sarutobi letting his KI wash over the entire room making the civilians piss themselves while the ninja all started to sweat.

"Also I am going to let Kakashi raise Naruto in Minato's compound because Kakashi's apartment is far to small to raise a child and also if I would have been the one to seal the daemon away into Naruto I would want Minato to let him be raised in my compound because I would be the one who put the burden on the young boy, I would be the one who forced a eight year old to have to run from mobs of angry people looking to beat and torture him anyone who objects to this will be killed immediately," stated Sarutobi

It did not take long for the entire civilian council to raise up an uproar saying that Minato's holy compound should not be tainted by the daemons presence. As Sarutobi listened to the council members bitch he gave the order for his personal ANBU to slit the throat of every civilian.

As Sarutobi made his way out of the council room with his personal ANBU and Kakashi following him all the ninja council could do was look on at the carnage that was the council chambers knowing full and well that the civilians had it coming to them. As they got up to leave they each had the same thought going through their mind. "Finally the hero of our village will be treated like he is supposed to.

**Ok I am done with this chapter I know that this first chapter is short but I plan to have them be longer as the story progresses and I want to see what you guys think of the story. I plan to have Naruto become strong but he will have to work hard and train himself into the ground to get there. He will have a close friendship with Kakashi. Kakashi will be like a father figure to Naruto. This will be a Naruto older women harem fic so If you guys want to pm or put in a review with some ideas for some women to be in the harem then let me know he will not have more than 4 women. Two of them will be Yugao and Hana the other two let me know and I will decide. Oh and I do not have a beta reader for this story so if you would like to beta read for me just pm me I would be very happy and grateful for your help. I wish you all the best day, week, month, year and any other length of time. **

** If you guys want to flame me then just save yourself the trouble because I will just eat a cookie and my dog and I will laugh at your utter useless attempt to get me to react in any negative way. If you wish to leave constructive criticism then that is fine I will always appreciate that. Thank you again and see you all next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey how are you guys doing today I would like to thank all of you for giving my story a chance and for well reading it. I am surprised by the responses that I have gotten for it and how many alerts and follows so I thank you all very much for that it means a lot to me so thank you.**

**I do not own Naruto but I wish that I did but meh we can't all have what we want.**

Naruto was amazed by the sight of the building that he was currently standing in the place was huge. He wondered how Kakashi was able to afford something like this but he knew that all answers would be answered in time and that he just had to be patient.

_Flashback_

_ As Kakashi and Sarutobi made their way back to the Hokage's office there was nothing but dead silence during the walk, when they reached the office Sarutobi sat down in his chair and took out his pipe and stuffed some extra strong tobacco into the pipe and lit it with a small Katon jutsu. He inhaled deeply letting the tobacco fill his lungs before blowing out causing a cloud to form around his head. He looked at Kakashi before he spoke "There will be talk of what happened at the council room and no doubt I will have a load of paper work to do because of it but like I said Kakashi I want you to take Naruto and live with him in Minato's house, we will give Naruto everything that Minato left for him. We can't keep hiding who Naruto truly is but if we do this then we will have a certain backlash from the village and maybe from Iwa if that is the case you have full authority to kill any civilian that gives you a problem and if any Iwa Shinobi tries anything then kill them on sight I will not let Naruto's life be destroyed anymore._

_ But I believe that it is for the best, we have lied to him for too long and he deserves to know who he is and why it had to be him to carry such a burden. This may make him stronger in his resolve or it may shatter him but it is a chance we must take._

_ So here are the keys to the house and I am sure you remember where it is with you being so close to Minato, take care of him Kakashi and train him well he will need all the strength he can get if he is going to sway the villages thoughts of him,"_

_ As the old Hokage finished speaking he tossed Kakashi a ring that had two keys which Kakashi knew that one was for the house and one was for the jutsu vault that Minato and Kushina put together just for Naruto._

_End Flashback_

"So Naruto do you want to take a look around our new home," said Kakashi as he began to venture deeper into the house with Naruto following closely behind him. Kakashi roughly knew were everything was for he had been in this exact house multiple times. Kakashi took him everywhere in the house he showed him the jutsu vault, bedrooms, bathrooms, personal sauna and hot spring, the kitchen and the training ground out back that was coupled with a large back yard that was half covered in a forest.

Naruto couldn't help but let his childish side come out as he bounced around the entire house excited that he was now going to be living here with someone who seemed to care a great deal for him but that is to be tested in the days to come.

As Kakashi watched Naruto jump around that house with the excited glee that only a child could have he smiled a soft smile knowing that what he was doing was for the best but he knew that he had a very tough discussion coming.

"Naruto come here for a moment we have a few things to talk about," said Kakashi as he sat down on the couch and motioned for Naruto to do the same.

"Naruto you asked me a couple of days ago why everyone hates you and beat you well I am going to tell you why. It is because on your birthday eight years ago a great fox with nine tails attacked the village. Many ninja's lives were lost in fighting the fox that was called the Kyuubi, many homes and families were destroyed.

The giant fox could not be killed so our fourth Hokage did the only thing that he knew would work he used the death god to seal the fox into a newborn baby who's chakra coils had not fully developed. He sealed the fox inside of you Naruto he sacrificed his life to save the village but he put a huge burden on your shoulders, but he knew you would be able to handle it. He had all the faith in the world for you to learn how to control the power that is coursing through your body," said Kakashi finishing the story and waiting to see Naruto's reaction.

"But why me why did he seal the fox into me," asked Naruto as his body was in shock from the news he just learned, part of him was happy to finally have someone tell him the truth, the other half of him was scared to know what rest in his body.

"Because he was the type of person who could never ask another person for their child when he would not use his own," said Kakashi as he leaned forward letting his forearms rest on his thighs.

It took a moment for Naruto to fully understand what Kakashi was telling him and it took him a little big longer to begin to comprehend the severity of the news as well. "Wait….. The Fourth Hokage was my father," asked Naruto with a slight slip in his speech as he finally let the tears that were welling up in his eyes flow free. He was so happy that someone finally told him who his father was, for so long he thought that he was just an orphan someone whose parents didn't want him or just thought of him as the demon scum that the rest of the village believed with every ounce of their being that he was.

"My father was the Fourth what was his name and what about my mother," a shocked and stunned Naruto asked Kakashi tears still freely flowing down his face.

"Your Father's name was Minato Namikaze, and your Mother was one of the most beautiful and dangerous women I have ever met in my entire ninja career. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki she had bright red hair that flowed down her back and she was very skilled with a sword. Your father was a wonderful man sure he was cold and calculating when it came to his enemies but when your mother told him about you he had the largest smile plastered on his face that I have ever seen in my entire life.

This was their house that they left for you they also left all of their money and knowledge that they picked up throughout their ninja career. Naruto you have to believe me they loved you with all their heart if they were still alive they would be here in this house with you, never think that they left you or abandoned you because that is not the case," Kakashi stated.

He noticed that Naruto had his head down and that he was crying so he pulled the boy closer to him and held him until he felt the boys breathing had slowed signifying that Naruto had fallen. Kakashi carried the young worn out boy upstairs and laid him in his parents bed so he could rest while he went outside to do some training, so he could be well prepared if anyone ever came to take his little brother from him.

A few hours later after he finished with the more basic exercising such as pushups, crunches, squats, pull-ups, running, and sprints he moved on to more advanced training such as walking along the pond that was in the back yard while keeping leaves stuck to his body to help his chakra control, as well as working on fine tuning his jutsu and just going over the ones he had not used in a while.

When he finished with his training he sat down in the grass only to have Naruto plop down next to him.

"Wow Kaka you a really strong I want to be as strong as you and my father one day and become Hokage so everyone will respect me," said Naruto as his eyes steeled themselves showing Kakashi that the boy was completely serious with his feelings for being a ninja.

"Well Naruto why don't you and I have some dinner first and then go to bed and we can get started on your training first thing in the morning," said Kakashi as he got up and gave Naruto a hand in getting up as well.

Naruto followed Kakashi inside and sat down on one of the stools that were by the counter as Kakashi took some food out of the newly stocked fridge and started to make some simple baked chicken and salad. When Naruto complained about not being able to have ramen all he got from Kakashi was an eye smile and a "You need to eat healthier if you want to grow big and strong like me," Naruto just scoffed and ate up the dinner that Kakashi prepared for the both of them. After dinner was through he did his nightly ritual of showering, brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed before finally crawling into his parent's bed and having one of the best dreams that he has had in a long time.

Naruto was woken up from his peaceful sleep by someone coming in and banging on the door.

When he looked up he saw Kakashi standing there in his usual attire but for some reason he had a Katana that was solid black with a red trim as well as in his hand were a pair of brass knuckles.

"Naruto it is time for you to get up so we can start your training," yelled Kakashi as he made his way outside with Naruto hobbling around to get dressed and racing out after him.

"Now Naruto I have a couple of things to tell you before we actually get started the first thing that I want to tell you is that to be a ninja you have to train every day and you have to be very dedicated to your training. The second thing that I am going to tell you is that you have to be prepared to take a life, not now but eventually you may be required to take a life or multiple lives. The last thing is that you must always be careful with your heritage if anyone finds out about who your parents are you could be in grave danger because while your parents were loved there were also those that hated them. Now with that being said we can get started on your training I want you to run around the back yard twenty times as well as doing 100 pull-ups, 200 pushups, 300 crunches and 400 squats then once your are done with that I want you to pick a tree and I want you to punch it 500 times with each arm and kick it 500 times with each leg.

Once you have completed that I want you to preform sprints back and forth the back yard for ten minutes before you can have a break.

Then we will find out what your nature affinity is and then we will work on your chakra control to finish off the day. Oh and before you start I want you to put on this resistance seal and activate level one, what this does is it makes you feel like you are moving through water so you can get faster and stronger but it will not stunt your growth, just to give you something to strive for your father was on level fifty-seven and I am on level forty-five," After Kakashi finished his speech Naruto quickly slapped on the resistance seal and got to work on his exercises.

"Kakashi sensei you are brutal you know that but I will shatter every expectation you may have about me I will prove to you that I can be the strongest ninja in the village and I will make you my father and my mother proud," yelled Naruto as he ran around the back yard.

Kakashi could only smile at this as he noticed that Naruto had obviously inherited his mother's drive to improve and shatter people's expectations of what they thought she could do and to prove people wrong just for the sake of proving them wrong.

After about two hours of Naruto doing his exercises he finally finished in a heap at Kakashi's feet. He looked terrible his black shorts and white shirt were covered in dirt and sweat as well as having multiple tears in them.

"Now Naruto I want you to take this piece of paper and I want you to channel your chakra into it this will tell me your affinity. If the paper ignites then you have fire, if it gets cut then you have wind, if it crinkles you have lightning, if it gets wet you have water and if it turns to dust you have earth," Kakashi told Naruto as he stood up and took the paper, Naruto took a moment to catch his breath before he channeled his chakra into the paper to see it split in half and ignite on one side and crinkle on the other.

Both Naruto and Kakashi looked at the paper in wonder not believing that Naruto had three strong affinities in fire, wind, and lightning.

"Well Naruto it seems that you inherited wind from your mother and lightning from your father but I have no clue were you got fire from, maybe the Kyuubi," stated Kakashi as he continued to stare at the paper in wonder.

"Well now that we have that out of the way I want to do one of two things I want to teach you the Shadow Clone jutsu and I want to teach you the leaf sticking chakra control exercise. The reason I want to teach you the Shadow Clone jutsu is because you have massive chakra reserves, you have so much you would make the Hokage look like he had a tiny creek while you have a waterfall. But the downside to having that much chakra is that you have to work five times as hard on your chakra control to be able to do jutsu without wasting any chakra.

So the other reason that I am teaching you the Shadow Clone jutsu is because you will not be able to go to the academy for you are too old to go to the academy and graduate with the kids your age so the Hokage and I have decided that I will train you until you are fourteen and then you will spar with the Hokage and he will either pass you or not. So we need to be able to get as much training in as possible and with the Shadow Clone jutsu if you make one shadow clone and you both work on one jutsu for a whole day, when you dispel him it will be like you worked on the jutsu for two days so if you made two hundred you will get the practice of two hundred days.

But the drawback to this is that if you were to dispel all of them you would either pass out or have the mother of all migraines.

Now I want you to pay attention to how I do this and then I want you to try to do it," said Kakashi as he made the only needed hand sign for the jutsu and made a single clone.

Naruto did exactly as Kakashi did but nothing happened, so he tried it again and again until after ten tries he was able to make a single clone.

"Hmmm Naruto try making more than one clone and pour about half of your chakra into the jutsu," said Kakashi as he wanted to test a theory.

"_I wonder if he was using too much chakra to make just one clone so I wonder what happens if he tries to make as many clones as possible with half of his chakra," though Kakashi._

As Kakashi was musing in his own thoughts Naruto did exactly as he was asked he formed the hand sign and gathered the needed chakra and with a shout of "Shadow Clone jutsu" the back yard was full of about five hundred clones all staring at Kakashi before they all jumped up and down along with the original screaming and shouting about how they were the best and how they were going to surpass all of the other Hokage.

Kakashi could only look on in surprise as his little brother just filled up his back yard with about five hundred perfect clones and all Kakashi had going through his mind was " _Huh I guess that is what will happen," _

Before Kakashi knew what happened all of the clones dispelled to reveal Naruto passed out in the middle of them from exhaustion.

_"I guess he is worn out from all the work and making all those Shadow Clones," _though Kakashi as he picked up Naruto and took him upstairs to bed so he could rest and recover his strength before Kakashi took him out to get some new clothes and ninja gear. It was at this moment that he remembered that he never asked Naruto if he wanted to learn how to use a Katana or brass knuckles.

It didn't really matter to Kakashi that much as he just went downstairs and started on his own training waiting for Naruto to wake up so they could go and so he could ask them which weapon he would prefer to learn how to use.

After about two hours of training Naruto finally made his way outside to see what was next on the agenda for him.

"Did you have a good rest there Naruto," asked Kakashi with an eye smile as he aloofly waved at the young boy.

"Yes I did Kaka sensei what do you want me to do now," asked Naruto as he lay down in the grass with his hands behind his head staring up towards the sky.

"Well I want you to create one hundred clones and leave them here with one of my clones and learn the leaf sticking exercise while you and I go into town and get you some clothes and ninja gear," said Kakashi as he made a clone with Naruto responding with one hundred clones.

Naruto and Kakashi made their way out of the house walking towards the only shop that sold to ninja of Jounin and ANBU rank. It was a store that Kakashi knew very well from his younger days in ANBU.

"Say Naruto I was wondering if you would like to learn how to use a Katana or brass knuckles," asked Kakashi as he walked down the street with Naruto hands in his pockets seemingly without a care in the world.

"Can I learn how to use both that way I will be able to throw off my opponents," asked Naruto

Kakashi just nodded his head not really caring if Naruto wanted to learn both or neither one of them it was entirely up to him he would be proud and supportive of him either way.

They finally made their way to the store that they were looking for Kakashi made his way inside with Naruto following.

Naruto was mesmerized by the sight of all the weapons and clothes in the shop his sight was instantly attracted to an all-black coat with what looked to be a wolf pelt across the shoulders and a hood that would hide his face but still allow him to see out.

"Naruto I want you to go and pick out an outfit and put it on and let me see how you did while I will be getting you your ninja gear such as your shuriken, kunai, smoke bombs and exploding tags," said Kakashi as Naruto instantly took off and grabbed the coat while wandering around the store picking up any other thing that he might like before he headed into the changing room to get changed.

"How are you doing Li I need to get the basic ninja gear for a genin and could you make it of the best material that you have" asked Kakashi to the man behind the counter.

"Sure thing Kakashi I can have that order ready for you in about three days times" said Li as he wrote on a ticket.

"Hey Kaka what do you think of the outfit," asked Naruto, at the sound of Naruto's voice Kakashi turned around to see that Naruto had on a pair of tan combat boots and Black ANBU style pants and sleeveless shirt with Shin and forearm guards along with a black flak jacket on all covered by the black coat with the wolf pelt on back. Naruto currently didn't have the hood pulled up but Kakashi knew that it would be a good thing to have the hood in case of dangerous missions or just if Naruto wanted to walk around the village by himself.

Kakashi quickly asked for about ten copies of the outfit to be made lined with repairing seals and cross mesh fiber for added protection. With that added to the order Kakashi paid for it upfront and took Naruto out to a barbeque restaurant to get some food before heading back to their house to check up on the clones and help Naruto with his dream of becoming the greatest ninja to walk the land.

**And done I know that it is not a lot longer but It is the longest chapter that I have ever written in one gone so I am proud of myself in that sense. Now I know that some of you are wondering why brass knuckles well all I am going to say is that you just can't beat the classics in a fight. I have look through the people who reviewed and sent me some PM's about who they wanted in the Harem and I have decided that it will be Hana, Yugao, Samui, and Anko so with that said that ends the pairings. Now if any of you have any constructive criticism then please fell free to share it with me in a review or PM thank you all very much for reading and your wonderful reviews so far. If you are wondering about the boots think of the United States Marines Corps boots and for the Coat think of the one in Assassins Creed. **

** Thank you all very much for reading and if you have any ideas about how is should send the story let me know and I will see what I can do. **


	3. Chapter 3

**How is everyone doing today, I want to thank all of you who have read or reviewed it means a lot to me to have so many people be interested with my work. I know that I am not the best writer in the world but hey a guy can try right. Well anyway I doubt you want to hear me ramble on and on about personal things so on with the disclaimer.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing all that I do own is an 86 z28 Camaro and ya that's about it. **

Kakashi look out across the clearing that currently held Naruto and the Hokage standing across from each other. Today was the day that they would find out if all of Naruto's hard work had paid off.

It had been a long seven years of training for Naruto and Kakashi could remember every little detail that went into the training period. He just hoped that Naruto was focused and didn't become too brash and over extends himself in this fight.

"Now young Naruto are you ready to show me how much you have improved," stated the old Hokage who ripped off his Hokage robs and hat to show that he was wearing his signature ninja armor.

"You bet old man I am going to wipe the floor or eh grass with you," yelled Naruto as he got in his signature taijutsu stance, which consisted of his legs shoulder with apart and hi bouncing lightly on his toes with his arms hanging by his side and his signature brass knuckles crackling with lighting.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Kakashi is there any way for me to infuse my brass knuckles with lighting so that when I hit someone it will give them a nasty little surprise," asked a twelve year old Naruto as he just finished his calisthenics and was currently watching his clones work on the water walking exercise while others were working on __**Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind style: Great Breakthrough)**__._

_ "Well Naruto there is a way but it will take some time and some serious practice to be able to do it well enough to use in battle," said Kakashi as he motioned for Naruto to pull out his brass knuckles. "Now what you are going to do is mold your lighting chakra and then you are going to have to try and fill the brass knuckles with the chakra. This is where most people get confused, see they think you just have to cover the weapon with the chakra, but if you do that it will not be as powerful than if you actually filled the weapon with the chakra giving you much more power behind your weapon," stated Kakashi as he watch Naruto try over and over again to try and get his brass knuckles to crackle with deadly lighting. _

**End Flashback**

As the old Hokage stared across the clearing at the young boy he was nothing short of amazed at the progress that was made by the young boy. He noticed that every muscle in Naruto's body was poised and ready to spring into action at any moment but Naruto look completely calm even though he was about to fight the Hokage.

The old Hokage was also able to detect another chakra signature in the woods overlooking where the fight will take place.

"_I see that Yugao has taken an interest in our favorite ninja," _thought the old man as he just smiled to himself and waited for the young boy to make a move.

"_Okay Yugao-chan is here and I can't let her down" _thought Naruto as his mind drifted back to when he first met the women.

**Flashback**

"_Naruto I want you to meet someone this is Yugao she will be the one to train you with that katana of yours," said Kakashi as he stepped to the side to reveal a beautiful woman with long flowing purple hair and an athletic build with nice C cup breasts and the smile of a goddess. _

_ "Hello Naruto like he said my name is Yugao and it is very nice to meet you," said Yugao as she stepped forward and shook Naruto's hand._

_ Naruto was completely mesmerized by the angel that was standing in front of him. He could not believe that someone so beautiful could have such and amazing smile and soft angelic voice and yet be so nice even though all she said was seventeen words._

_ "Um Hello it's nice to meet you beautiful….um er I mean Angel er I mean Yugao," Naruto stuttered as he nervously scratched the back of his head and smiled a bright smile._

_ All Yugao did was just smile back at him and thanked him for the complement before she got to work showing him how to properly hold a katana for maximum power behind his swings._

_ "Well he is kind of cute" thought Yugao as she watched him practice holding the sword the proper way before she instructed him to give her five hundred thrusts, swings, left and right, and up and down._

_ Naruto got to work with his sword wanting to impress the woman before him as his fourteen year old mind had hit the point in life that he actually noticed women. He couldn't help but feel something for her even though he just met her. It was like he just somehow knew that she would be special to him. _

_ He knew that it was beyond a long shot for Yugao to have any type of romantic feelings for him especially since they just met but he would be damned if he didn't at least try to capture the young angel's heart. Because she couldn't be more than eighteen years old at most, He would have to talk to Kakashi about it but for now he would just focus on his training so he could pass and become a genin._

**End Flashback**

_"Let's see how much you have grown Naruto" _thought Yugao as she sat in the tree watching Naruto intently to see what he would do when battling a legendary ninja such as the Hokage. She had to admit that she was somewhat drawn to the young boy there were a lot of things that she found attractive about the young man that was standing in the middle of the field.

She had watched him over the past six months of training him and she found out very quickly that he is a very determined person, she also found out that after all the village did to him as a boy he still had the largest heart out of any man she had ever met. That was one of the biggest things that had originally drawn her to him.

She has talked to Kakashi multiple times to figure out the back story on Naruto and all he ever told her is to ask him and find out for herself and that he has asked about her to which made her slightly blush. She was brought out of her thoughts as she noticed Naruto charge at the Hokage.

Naruto had enough of just staring at the Hokage so he decided to get the show on the road, Naruto charged at the Hokage with speeds that somewhat surprised the old man even though he could tell that Naruto still had his resistance seal on.

Naruto let the lighting chakra engulf and empower his brass knuckles as he reached the Hokage he let loose with a few jabs and straights to test the old man's guard, before he dropped into a crouch and let loose with a leg sweep that the old man just jumped over only to be surprised what Naruto used his hands to vault off the ground and attempt to plant a kick into the old man's chest.

But Sarutobi would not be bested that easily as he quickly formed a shadow clone to move him out of the way as Naruto flew past the old Hokage Sarutobi decided to put the boy on the defensive as he charged Naruto and engaged him in a fierce taijutsu battle letting loose a ferocious combo of punches and kicks.

Naruto was quickly backpedaling from the vicious onslaught that Sarutobi sent his way he was hit by a few punches that got threw a few of the holes of his taijutsu style. He quickly found out the even though the old man may be well old he still more than made up for his age by experience.

"_Oh screw trying to beat the old man with taijutsu" _thought Naruto as he quickly did a backflip into the air and performed the hand signs for the **Fuuton: Daitoppa ( Wind style: Great Breakthrough) **which Sarutobi countered with a quick earth wall that blocked his sight of Naruto which led to him being surprised by the **Fuuton: Joushou Ryuu ( Wind style: Rising Dragon) **that Naruto sent his way. The large wind dragon came charging toward the old Hokage who quickly went underground to avoid it. He avoided it just in time as it had crashed right where he was previously standing with a loud boom and sent a shockwave through the clearing.

Sarutobi made his way to where he was below Naruto before he broke the surface with a uppercut trying to catch the blond boy by surprise, who only jumped away and did a few quick back flips to create some distance only to be assaulted by Sarutobi once again in a fierce taijutsu battle.

"_I have to figure out something quick to get around his defenses or else I am going to be a goner," _thought Naruto who quickly made three Kage Bushin to engage the Hokage and distract him.

As the fight was progressing Kakashi watched the battle with interest fully knowing that there was no way for Naruto to win the battle but all Naruto had to do was show the old Hokage that he was worthy of being a Genin and being place on a team. He knew that Naruto had to come up with something quick or else he would be overwhelmed by the more experienced shinobi. "_Come on Naruto you have to come up with something to at least hit the man" _though Kakashi.

At the same time our favorite purple haired kenjutsu user was watching the battle with interest, surprised that Naruto was doing as well as he was even though Sarutobi was holding back a good bit. It still impressed her that Naruto knew those two wind jutsu, she was just waiting for him to bring out his sword and show her what all he learned from her.

Naruto quickly put away his brass knuckles and pulled out his Katana letting wind and fire chakra engulf the sword making a white flame appear around the sword that was hissing and sizzling with promise of pain to anyone who dared to get hit by it.

This action surprised all three of the people watching knowing full and well that using something like that was dangerous. Sarutobi knew that Naruto was getting very serious if he was going to pull out a combo that big. Kakashi was wide eyed not believing that Naruto came up with that on the spot because he knew that he didn't teach Naruto something like that. Whereas Yugao had her jaw hanging to the floor for two reasons, the first being that Naruto would try something like that and that he was even capable of doing something like that, and the second thing being that why had she never thought to try and use something like that.

She quickly composed herself and watched to see what Naruto would do with something that dangerous.

Naruto quickly charged at Sarutobi and began thrusting and performing many different swings from different angles trying to gain an advantage or opening in the old man's guard. That was until he had a stroke of inspiration and threw his sword into the air dispersing the flame around the sword. At that moment Sarutobi's eyes flickered to the sword soaring in the air which was all the time Naruto needed to slip his brass knuckles on and send a massive uppercut into the old man's stomach while lessening the strength of the lighting because he was not trying to seriously injure the man.

Sarutobi felt the impact of the hit immediately as it lifted him up off the ground a few inches and sent him tumbling back a few feet. What he also noticed was a slight tingling sensation making its way across his body.

He quickly composed himself and held up his hand stopping Naruto in his tracks as he smiled at the boy. "Well Naruto you have certainly surprise me with your training I did not expect you to land a hit so quickly on me but none the less I am very proud of how far you have come. I am happy to say that you have passed my test please report to the Hokage tower in one week from today to pick up your headband and get your team assignments.

Also Naruto a few things to point out; the first thing I want to point out is that your taijutsu style has quite a few openings for enemy to take advantage of, while most non experienced ninja would never see them the ones who have been around for a while would. The second thing I want to point out is that while you are fast you need to be a little bit faster because if you are able to move so quickly that you opponent can do nothing but block then they will never win. The last thing that I want to point out is that you need to be faster with you jutsu applications if you had been able to form that **Fuuton: Joushou Ryuu **faster than you would have succeeded in catching me in it but while you did surprise me with it, it still was not fast enough that it would catch me.

Overall I am very proud of the progress you have made keep up the good work," said Sarutobi as he smile at his surrogate grandson with pride.

Naruto could not believe that he passed he was so happy and excited that he passed he started jumping up and down in joy.

"YA I PASSED HAHAHAHA I PASSED" yelled Naruto as he ran over to Kakashi to see what he thought of the fight but all he got was an eye smile and Kakashi saying that he had a surprise for him waiting at the house.

Yugao took this moment to come over and congratulate Naruto on a job well done which Kakashi used to leave and go and do well whatever it was that he did in his free time.

"Hey Yugao what did you think did I do well" said Naruto as he looked at the woman who had occupied his thoughts for the past few months.

"I thought you did very well Naruto I was quite surprised with that trick you pulled with your katana I think that you will make quite a good swordsman with some more training," said Yugao as she smiled at Naruto and gave him a hug in congratulations which made Naruto blush ear from ear.

"Hey….. uh Yugao I was uh….. wondering if you would…..I don't know…. maybe would want to gooutonadatewithme." said Naruto as his blush only intensified.

Yugao didn't quite know what to say sure she had a few mild feelings for the boy but for him to come out and ask her out on a date surprised her quite a bit.

"Well I don't know if that would be appropriate" said Yugao as she started walking away, she could see his mood dissipate at her rejection but what he didn't see is her small grin. "But why don't you come and pick me up at my house at eight," she said before she quickly shunshined out of there but not before she heard him whoop in joy as he raced back to his house to get ready seeing as he only had about four hours to get dressed, showered and find a pace to eat.

Yugao made it to her house and smiled as she stripped of her uniform and made her way to the shower to get ready for her date with Naruto. She couldn't lie and say that she didn't have any feelings for the young man because she did even though he was four years her junior. She decided that she would give him a chance and so she said yes to his proposal for a date.

She was not blind to the glances that he would send her way as she trained him and she also took some glances of her own. She couldn't help but admire the hard toned body that he got form training so hard she usually took notice of this on hot days when he would take of his shirt while he as training. She also took notice of multiple scars that littered his chest and back as well as his stomach. She never asked him about the scars on his body because she didn't want to bring up any painful memories for him.

She put the thoughts out of her mind as she let the water cascade down her body and wash away all of the stress that she had let build up throughout her day in ANBU. It also helped ease her mind of the thoughts that she was thinking about the blonde haired boy.

On the other side of the village Naruto raced inside of his house and flew passed Kakashi only giving him a "I have a date" which Kakashi just smiled and chuckled at knowing how much he had grown to like Yugao throughout the past six months that she trained him. He was honestly happy that she was giving him a chance and he also knew that she started to develop her own feelings for the boy though she would never admit it to anyone.

Naruto threw his clothes off and made his way into the shower as he scrubbed his body clean thinking about what all he could do for this date to be special for the women of his dreams. He knew that he could not take her out to eat because no restaurant wants the demon boy in their establishment. As he made his way out of the shower he had a stroke of inspiration overwhelmed him and he quickly made a Kage Bushin the clone already knowing what his master wanted done raced out of the house to get it done.

Naruto made his way over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a white shirt before a pulled on a black button up shirt and a pair of nice shoes. He had no idea why he got these clothes when he did but now he is glad that he did.

He left his house after conversing with Kakashi for a little while and went to the Yamanaka flower shop to pick up some roses before he made his way for Yugao's house. It didn't take him long to find it considering he was following Kakashi's directions. Who claimed to have been to her house once or twice.

He made his way up the couple of flights of stairs to get to her apartment and before he knew it he was standing in front of her door with his hand raised. He took a deep breath before he let his hand fall and knock on the door a few times before he let it hang by his side waiting for her to answer.

He didn't have to wait long before he was greeted by the sight of Yugao in a strapless black dress with a pair of black high heels on and her hair was not done in a fancy fashion it just had a few waves in it that help frame her face and she didn't have a ton of makeup on just enough to compliment her face and that was it.

"You look beautiful Yugao-chan here I got these flowers for you," said Naruto as he held out the flowers for her which she took with a thank you and a smile and retreated into her house to put the flowers in some water.

She was not gone long and before Naruto knew it she was back and had her door locked. "So Naruto where are we off to," she asked as she loop her arm through his as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well Yugao-chan that is a surprise" he said as he made his way towards the Hokage monument. As they walked they shared small talk, they talked about everything from her life as a ninja to her personal life and she asked him many questions regarding his own life.

When they finally made it to the top of the Hokage monument Yugao's eyes fell upon a small blanket with two candles and a wide variety of food displayed across it. She could not believe that Naruto went through all of this trouble just for a date with her but she was glad that he did.

They both sat down and began to eat as the continued to enjoy each other's company. They continued to have small talk just getting to know each other more intimately because training didn't leave any room for them to actually get to know each other on an emotional level.

"Hey Naruto I have a question for you" asked Yugao as she finished eating her food and let her eyes travel across the village that was currently being bathed in the sunset.

"Yes Yugao" Naruto responded.

"Well I was wondering a few things actually; first not that I am complaining but why did we not go to a restaurant I just find it curious that you set all of this up instead of going to a restaurant, and the second thing is I couldn't help but notice that you have quite a few scars along your back, chest, and stomach I was wondering how you got those," asked Yugao not able to hold in her curiosity any longer.

Naruto got visibly saddened as she asked those questions but he would answer them anyway. "Well as to why we are not in a restaurant right know is because of two things; first I really like being up here when the sunset hits the village it is a breathtaking sight that fits a breathtaking women, and the second thing is no other restaurant wants to have the demon child in their place of business. As for the scars well I got those when I was eight and a group of villagers and shinobi chased me into an alleyway and brutally beat and tortured me, they did many things hell one of them even set my body on fire," Naruto said as he stood up and looked out over across the village that had caused him so much pain. And yet all he could feel for the village is a need to protect it and show everyone that he is not the demon that they think he is.

Yugao could not believe the words that she was hearing I mean sure she knew that he was the Kyuubi container but she didn't think the village would treat a small boy like that. She made her way up and stood behind Naruto and hugged him from behind trying to offer him some comfort but what she heard next surprised her greatly.

"And if you don't want to be my friend anymore or train me because of how I am seen in the village or that I am the Kyuubi container then I will understand and I will no longer talk to you," said Naruto sounding visibly broken and ashamed that he in his mind caused Yugao a lot of grief for just being seen with him.

Before Naruto knew what was happening Yugao quickly spun him around and slapped him as hard as she possible could. She had a few tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over and down her lovely cheeks.

'Naruto how dare you ever say something like that, I could never hate you for something that is out of your control I am hurt that you would even think that and besides you are right about one thing, I don't want to be your friend Naruto Uzumaki," she said as she quickly pulled him in and kissed him on the lips, pouring as much passion as she possibly could into the kiss.

Naruto had no clue as to what was going on first he was being slapped and now he was being kissed by the woman of his dreams. He loved the feeling of her lips pressed against his her lips were so soft and they molded perfectly to his as he gently kissed her back with as much passion trying to convey everything that he has felt for her over the past six months.

He gently pulled her body in closer while she raised her hands and wrapped them around his neck as she deepened the kiss slightly. After a few second she broke away and rested her forehead on his and kissed his nose.

"I want to be your girlfriend Naruto," she said as she held him close somewhat afraid that he would reject her but she did not have to wait long as she was lifted into the air and spun around as Naruto smiled a bright smile and she let a beautiful laugh escaped her lips as he held her close.

They sat on the blanket in silence with her resting against his body as they watched the sunset vanish behind the forest.

Naruto was caught in bliss at the night that he was having he did not think for this to happen but today was a great day for him. He passed his test and became a genin and the best part of the day is that the woman of his dreams and the woman the occupied his mind kissed him and declared that she wanted to be his girlfriend and that she didn't care about what he contained or how the villagers saw him.

They stayed on the blanket for a little bit longer before they stood up and made their way back to her apartment but not without Naruto leaving a clone to clean up their little picnic.

It took them a little bit longer to get back to her apartment as they were both content with just holding each other's hands and slowly walking through the village. When they finally did make it back to her apartment door Yugao gave him a goodnight kiss and a promise that she would see him soon before she slipped into her apartment and closed the door.

Naruto ran to his house he soared across the village rooftops on cloud nine for the entire way back to his house a large grin plastered on his face.

When he got back to his house he found that Kakashi was still up and giving him an eye smile knowing full and well that the date went good if the way he came in was any indication.

"Naruto follow me into the back yard I want to give you your graduation to genin present," said Kakashi as he made his way outside.

"What is it Kaka what did you get me," asked Naruto not believing that this night could get any better.

"I am going to teach you how to do my signature move the Chidori and later I will teach you how to do the Raikiri' said Kakashi as he made the necessary hand signs and let the lightning chakra engulf his hand giving it the signature glow and chirp. When he had gathered the necessary chakra he took off towards one of the tress and thrust his hand with the Chidori through it which caused a large hole to form and the tree to fall. After he finished his demonstration he explained how to do the jutsu to Naruto and told him the hand signs that he needed to know and made him promise to never use this jutsu on any ally.

Naruto quickly agreed and they both walked inside with Naruto dead set to get to work on learning the jutsu tomorrow. He bid Kakashi goodnight and made his way upstairs when he got to his room he glanced at the picture of parents and thought _"I hope I am making you all proud of me," _as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

**And done I hope you all like this chapter because I am fairly happy with it. I was not sure how I wanted to cover all of the time so I figured that using the flashback jutsu would be the best way to do it because I figured you guys would get tired of me doing a day to day type of story with Naruto. If you all have anyway that I can improve on my writing and character development especially between Naruto and Yugao the please let me know because I am kind of struggling to have their characters develop in a believable way, I have also made some changes to the first and second chapter that I was told that I should do so if you have already read through chapter one and two then if you feel like it go back and look at the changes that I made and hopefully you all will enjoy them. With that said thank you all for reading and I want to send a shout out to all of the people who reviewed and gave me their opinions on the story so thank you very much I appreciate it. See you all next time. **

**P.S as you all know constructive criticism is always more than welcome so if you have any thoughts on how I can improve than please let me know I will have no ill feelings towards you only gratitude That is all finally have a wonderful day or night. **


End file.
